A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-contacting counting device which is adapted to provide a cumulative digital readout of the number of articles passing the counter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for various purposes to employ counters in order to monitor manufacturing production quantities or the passage of articles such as on a conveyor belt, for example, by a given point.
Various types of contacting counters which maintain a cumulative count of the number of such articles passing an area have been known.
It has also been known to provide non-contacting detectors employing light means which impinge upon a target and are received as an indication which permits counting of the number of articles which have passed a given point.
One of the problems which has been experienced with prior art devices is the need to mount the optical portion of a non-contacting device closely adjacent to the conveyor means, to mount the separate counter mechanism in a different location and to connect the same with appropriate power and signal carrying wires. Such installations have not only been awkward, but also have involved the disadvantages of exposing at least portions of the system to moisture, dust, oil and other potentially corrosive or otherwise destructive materials.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an effective non-contacting counting device which is easy to install and resists adverse effects of the immediate environment.